The Ultimate Killer: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki
by SuspectRed X
Summary: Naruto, abandoned at birth by parents who thought were doing the right thing, now hates konoha with a passion, and will not stop on his way to the top, watch naruto as he fights for number one, himself. pairings undecided. rated m for future content
1. The Awakening of the Shinigami

The Ultimate Killer: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki

Dragon: Hey guys, my first story didn't work out the way I wanted it to so I made this new one , and if you can please tell me if I have split personality

Fire: We don't have split personality, we share the same name

Dragon: But we're only one person

Fire: Don't worry about it, it's perfectly normal, everybody's like this right guys?

Guys: no, you have split personality

Dragon & fire: we do?

Guys: yes

Dragon: well, don't mind us, just continue on with this while we resolve this matter ourselves, but it would help if you told us if we had split personality

Dragonfire7999 does not own naruto, bleach, or any other anime they may use in this story

Well continue on

Chapter 1: The beginning

Right now we find our hero walking in a desolate road, why he's doing that is because he's not a Konoha ninja, since he left when he found out abut his birth, or more precisely, after the sealing.

"Bastard's, Keeping all this from me, and then having the audacity to seal all my potential away," he mumbled.

You see, what happened was that he was the older of a set of twins, but after the sealing, his parents survived, and took his twin, Arashi, but abandoned him to a life of hell.

"Well, they'll see, I don't need them, I'll become the most powerful person in the world," He told himself.

At Konoha

"Tsunade-sama, Minato-kun, Sarutobi-sama(yes, Sarutobi survived in this story), we can't find Naruto anywhere, what do you think happened," Kushina asked.

"I don't know, he most likely ran from Konoha," Tsunade answered.

"But why would he do that?" Minato asked.

"Well, there's the fact that you abandoned him to hell by putting your faith in the village," Sarutobi answered.

"But, I thought he would at least get strong to protect himself," Minato said.

"He did, but we had to put an imperial seal on him, as well as a morph seal," Sarutobi said.

"Why would you do that?" Kushina asked.

"Because he was too young," Tsunade answered.

Back with Naruto

"Now, I need to do this, and the last array of the seal will be broken, and my true form will appear," Naruto said to himself.

With the last array broken, a seal spread all over his body, the seal looked like chains connected to one spot, but then all of a sudden, chains erupted from the ground and wrapped around him.

"What? This shouldn't have happened, no, I must break them," Naruto said.

Back at Konoha

Alarms were going off in the Hokage office.

"He must have broken the seal, which will chain him up in place, and break his morph seal" sarutobi said calmly.

"What do you mean chain him up?" Minato asked.

"Well, this was made so that if the seal broke, he would be stopped and we would be able to seal him back up" Sarutobi answered calmly.

"Why?" was the unanimous question by the other three.

"Because he's the ninja that disappeared off the face of the earth three years ago" Sarutobi Answered.

"Who?" They asked just as unanimously.

"The Shinigami, the ultimate killer, the one who singlehandedly slaughtered a village full of rapists, murderers, and the like," Sarutobi answered.

You see, the shinigami was a ninja who had killed thousands by himself, it was said he had developed a move that went faster that the Hiraishin no jutsu that was called the Hirenkyaku, but it used too much energy and was not that fast, and didn't go too far, then he went on to make shunpo, but even though it used less energy, it didn't go as far and fast as he wanted, he wanted a move that could not rival, but completely destroy the Hiraishin no jutsu, so he made sonido, a move that went farther, faster, and used less energy than the others.

On top of all that, he was feared because of what he used, a scythe with a black blade chained to a black dai-katana(think Tensa Zangetsu), special features were that the staff of the scythe could separate and there would be a sharpened chain with maximum cutting power, and the more power he put in the chain, the more it could extend, but when he was sealed, the weapon disappeared and nobody could find it no matter where they looked, since most were keen on getting hold of the shinigami's fearsome weapon, little did they know, was that the weapon was known as a Zanpakuto, and was sealed away in his soul.

"Well, it seems we're gonna be able to bring him back to the village," Sarutobi said.

Little did they know that when they got there, a great nightmare would awaken.

(Small timeskip)

They had gotten the rookie nine, Gai's team, the sensei's and some ANBU's just for procedure.

But when they got there, the ground was scorched, and the atmosphere was cold and uninviting. When they found Naruto, he looked different, he had long hair that reached his ankles, black steel toed combat boots, black cargo pants, a black shirt with the words death to all written of the front, and a black trenchcoat with the kanji for shinigami on the back in crimson, on addition, he had a mask hanging on the side of his head(look for my photobucket account, also named dragonfire7999, it's the mask I put there), as well as the legendary weapons of the shinigami in his hands.

"Naruto, come back to Konoha, we don't want you to leave-," Sarutobi started but was interrupted.

"don't want me to leave, what a bunch of bullshit, well, if you fucking cocksuckers didn't want that then you wouldn't have lied to my face and still had the conscience to seal everything I had built up away," Naruto shouted angrily," and now that my full power is back as well as my supposed family, you want me to be loyal when they voluntarily abandoned me stating it was for my safety, took my twin, and still had more children, no, that's not the way it works, I didn't want it to come to this, but you forced me," naruto said, charging up his power.

Suddenly there was an explosion of reiroku(Essence of death) and chakra(Essence of life) and there stood a changed Naruto, his hair had turned black, still the same length, covered most of his face, and his one visible eye was shadowed so it looked even more threatening.(I'm gonna tell you when I'm able to make a drawing of how he looks like.)

"Now look in the face of death and tell me why I shouldn't just kill you," Naruto said in a cold voice.

"Well, counting the fact that we're your friends, we outnumber you, and you have to get used to your powers again," Shikamaru explained,"(yawn)What a drag, just come back and make it less troublesome for us."(Collective sweatdrop, including me)

"Heheheh, HAHAHAHAHAH, well, who knew that this was all you had to work with, it seems my work will be even easier," Naruto explained.

"Well, if you come back, I might just go on a date with you, what do you say Naruto," Sakura offered.

"(Evil laugh) (Demented, maniacal laughter) you think that I would want to now?" Naruto questioned her.

"Just come back and we'll make it less painful for you," Kiba said.

"Painful for who again?" Naruto asked.

"you" that's what I thought you said," Naruto replied, "Well, now it seems you are so confident in your skills, I will take my leave now," and with that he uses sonido to get away.

'DAMMIT," yelled Kiba, "He got away."

"Don't worry, we'll get him back, and when we do we'll force him to acknowledge is family," Ino told him to calm him down,

"That very thought sounds illogical, but I agree," Shino said.

"Illogical how?" Chouji asked.

"Dono yo ni mendo, well there's the fact that he presented himself as the ultimate killer, he just disappeared, that must've been his sonido," Shikamaru said.

"Still, we'll get him back, right Minato-sama?" Neji said.

"Yes, him and his twin are twins of a prophecy, ight and dark, but the prophecy was told after they were born, and sadly we were too late to correct any of this," Minato said.

"Well, is there any way to say who your son wants to surpass, and how far he is?" Tenten asked.

"Yes," Sarutobi said grimly, "It's called the Wo uwamawaru gazō no jutsu"

"The surpassin image jutsu? What does it do," Lee asked.

"It shows the images of the people somebody wants to surpass, and according to their size, how far they are from surpassing them, or how long ago they surpassed him," Sarutobi explained.

"Do it, we must know how far we are from Naruto, we must not let his anger take the best of him, no matter how deserving they are," Sasuke said (he was brought back during the retrieval mission)

"Alright, Wo uwamawaru gazō no jutsu" Sarutobi puts his hand on Arashi's forehead, and images start appearing.

Sasuke, Kakashi were the same sizes as him, his siblings were smaller, but Naruto was ten times if not bigger as big as him.

"You see now how far we have to go, and then again, when Naruto gets control of his powers again, we'll need to increase our training regimen to drastic proportions," Sarutobi explained.

Three years later (yeah, I know, but I don't want to reveal what they did during that training perion)

"I'm ready, now the world will know to fear the Shinigami again, and I will stop at nothing, not even after everyone's dead." Naruto said and proceded to think, '_Damn immortality'(A/N: his immortality will be explained later)_

In Konoha

"So you're telling us that we're about to encounter the biggest killer in the world," Sakura enquired.

"Well, yes, and he has gotten stronger, perhaps even stronger than any of us could have predicted," Minato answers her.

"But he's your son, how come you can't stop him," Sakura asked

"Well…"

_Flashback…Pausing Transmission_

"_Don't leave him behind, I'm telling you that is abandonement," Sarutobi said._

"_No, it's not, and I'm doing it for his safety," Minato answered._

"_but you're taking Kushina and Arashi," Sarutobi yelled._

"_yes, but one day he'll understand," Minato countered calmly._

"_What if he doesn't?" Sarutobi asked._

"_He'll have to," Minato answered_

_End of Flashback…Continuing transmission_

"I wish it were that simple," Minato said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto is a hardheaded man, he will not give up now that he made up his mind," Sarutobi replied, and proceeded to say, "Not that you would know since you left him at birth."

"Well, what did you want me to do, take both with me?" Minato said.

"You could've stayed," Sarutobi replied calmly.

"No, that would've been too dangerous with the amount of enemies we had at the time," Kushina said matter-of-factly.

"And yet you took one of them, while leaving the jinchūriki to suffer the life of the normal jinchūriki, hated and alone, no parents to care for him, what a sad life," Sarutobi said tiredly.

"We did the right thing and Naruto's gonna have to recognize it, otherwise we're gonna have to beat him to the ground," Kushina said as if she was correct all the time.

Narotu POV

'Man, I wish they would give up, they're never gonna find me, nobody ever bothers to check the fact that I'm behind them, and the inuzuka isn't even trying' I thought while walking a good distance behind them.

'wait, one of them is turning towards me, see if they notice me,' I thought again

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen this man?" Hinata said holding a picture up for me to see.

"No, I haven't seen them, but mighty handsome isn't he this Naruto fellow," I said trying to see if they would recognize that oh so cliché line.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and told me, "Well, would you please take off your hood so we can see you?"

"Well, you see, I rather not," I replied.

Normal POV

"Why not?" Sakura questioned, "Naruto"

'She just had to say it,' Naruto thought.

"Your silence says it all, Naruto, now come back peaceful or the consequences will be worse," Arashi said while getting ready to fight.

"Arashi has the right idea, I'm not ging back without a fight," Naruto said while pulling out a sword and chanting out what would later be known as the most powerful Zanpakutō in history, as well as the first, "On one hand the mighty destroyer of lives, on the other, the mighty destroyer of souls, now Awaken, Kyuubi no Kitsune," and in a flash, his sword changed to his signature weapon of chain and sword.

"Well, now let's get ready to fight," Naruto said

The Konoha nins replied by-

Cliffhanger…

Yay, my first cliffhanger, and this story I believe has a better chance at getting reviews and readers

Dragon: We finished but I still believe we're split personalities.

Fire: And I keep telling you that were not, we're just bipolar

Yukimura no Ryu: Enough of your bickering, you have split personalities, deal with it

Dragon: I already have

Fire: I can't believe it, no, it can't be, (shrugs) oh well, i don't care.

Dragon: well, see ya, next chapter will be better since I've this story in my head for quite a while, it would also help me greatly if this story is put on your favorites list and put it on story alert


	2. Notice about upcoming updates

Hello, this is dragonfire7999 here to tell you that I am still alive, just that it has been very stressful and I am also planning on starting another story while continuing my current one, this new one will have Naruto become an infamus konoha ninja known to the world as The Blood Prince, this was an idea taken from a manga one of my friends reads and I want to know if it's even possible to combine both of these, though if you expect Naruto to be forgiving like most people like doing, you're in for a very rude awakening, I don't like blind faith, and I will not make Naruto do the "Don't worry, I know you ruined my life, made me live a life of hell, and threw me to the wolves, but I still forgive you" bit, anyone who does that is an utter retard, and deserves to die for such blasphemy, I will not make Naruto hateful, but I will not make him the hyper retard most people like making him, and if anyone feels insulted by this, good, it is time to learn that I am not a very nice person, and if you like all the things I said I don't like, and will absolutely not good, then I hope you drop dead also, poll is up about what you think I should do in this up and coming chapter, just ideas I'm not exactly going to do it exactly to the letter


End file.
